Death's Deal: the Beginning
by Arsao Tome
Summary: I was asked to write my version of how 'Death's Deal' would
1. Chapter 1

**Prestory note:** _As I was checking the reviews for 'Death's Deal', Rosalind Fairchilde had basically asked me; ' Why don't I write my own beginning?' So that I wouldn't be a thief, so I took their words to heart and this is:_

 **Death's Deal: the Beginning**

 **Chapter 1**

( **Time:** _end of Fourth year._ )

Harry Potter, the boy who lived and winner of the recent Triwizard Tournament, was stuck in his room once again at the Dursleys household. Even though he is emancipated by the Ministry of Magic, the Wizengamot and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, he was lying on his bed just relaxing. When all of the sudden there was a scream.

"DUDLEY!" It was Aunt Petunia, "WHAT HAPPENED?" Harry didn't hear what happened, nor did he care he was about to go back to sleep when all of the sudden, his door was kicked open and Vernon had stormed into the room and grabbed him.

"Dudley's Not Well!" He growled, "You Will Set Him Right!"

"And if I don't?" Harry said, with that the walrus decked Harry across the face.

"FIX HIM, NOW!" Harry spat blood in the walrus' face. They went at it, Harry was sick and tired of everything and it just stacked up.

"Why In The Blue Protestant Hell Would YOU Want Me To Heal Your Little Dudum's?" He said after making Vernon's face into hamburger. "After Every Fucking Thing That Happened To Me This Year! Especially With YOU Acting Like Hitler With A Jewish Prisoner That Can't Die Or You Don't Want The League of Nations On Your Ass! You Don't Think I'm Going To Snap? HELL NO I'M NOT SAVING THAT FAT ASS!" With that he kicked Vernon in the face and out his room.

He laid back down, in pain and bleeding. ' Why should I help them?' He thought, 'after everything they did to me?' Harry went back to sleep.

* * *

Later, he awoke to someone stroking his hair. He slowly started to awake, once he opened his eyes he had seen a gorgeous red head, she was dressed in a school uniform and had aqua colored eyes. "Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Rias Gremory, you had called upon me for my help." She said.

"How did I summon you? What are you?"

"I am the heir to the Gremory devil clan" she showed him a flyer he had picked up a long time ago. "You summoned me via your blood."

"You're a devil? But, the last time a devil was even on the British Isles was…"

"In the 1800s." Rias finished, "but we do have a problem."

"What? How?"

"Well, when you 'called' me and used your blood, it was so powerful, you have effectively bonded to me."

"So, that means…"

"In some strange way, we are married."

"M-Mar-ried?"

"Yes and you have done me a huge favor. Even though my family will not be happy."

"Why?"

"With you bonding with me, you got me out of an engagement that could've ruined me."

"Well, you're welcome?"

"Don't worry about the contract. We'll handle this together." He nodded, "for now let's get some rest." She started to strip, "oh by the way. I sleep in the nude."

"Wha?" She grabbed him and stripped him, "hey what are…?"

"You're injured, I have to have skin to skin contact to help you." With that, they laid down in his bed, snuggled up and went to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dumbledore had found out that Dementors had attacked someone but it wasn't Harry. 'Where was that brat?' He thought. The ministry didn't send his a warning about him using his magic and there was no trial for him. 'What is going on?' He got up and was about to go to the Dursley's when someone called him on his floo.

"Albus!" It was Miss Figg.

"Yes Arabella?"

"Dementors attacked Privet Drive last night!"

"What happened, did Harry do anything?"

"He hasn't even left the house." This made Dumbledore pale, he hadn't left the house?

"What happened to the dementors?"

"They were driven off by aurors!" Dumbledore gritted his teeth.

"Thank you Arabella."

* * *

Later, Harry awoke with Rias on top of him snuggled against him. He felt a bond with her, it was beginning to go down the 'love' route. Then things went to his fight against Voldemort. 'I need to end this,' he thought. 'But, I don't know where to start.' As if she heard him, Rias started to move and stretch.

"That's what I'm here for," she said. "I'll help you against Voldemort."

"How?"

"I'll find a way, don't worry." Harry smiled, he always had faith in people who have his back no matter what.

"Okay," he said. With that they got up, "you can go first in the shower." Rias shook her head and took his hand.

"We'll share it," she said. So they left the room and saw that no one but them were there.

"Must've took 'Fat Boy' to the hospital." Harry said, they went into the shower and started it up.

"You do my back, I'll do yours?" Said Rias.

"Sure," he said so they got cleaned up and of course she was horrified about the marks on her husband's body.

"They did this to you?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "Let's just get cleaned up and dressed."

"Hey, I don't care about the marks on your body." She hugged him, "just as long as you are alive." She kissed him on the lips. After they cleaned up, they got dressed.

"We need to get you some new clothes." He chuckled.

"Sure, but first we need to grab some cash."

"And we will, after we leave." As Harry was packing up, the house was attacked.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" He said and they looked out to see people wearing black robes firing spells at the house. One of them he knew all too well, "Malfoy!" He growled, "I am going to need..."

"Say no more Harry-kun." She said, "finish packing. I'll deal with our guests."

"You sure?"

"Oh I'm sure."

"Be careful," he gave her a loving kiss on the lips. She tasted like a slightly fiery cinnamon mixed with mint. She nodded after they broke off and went to take care of some Death Eaters.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy has at the head of the platoon of attackers. "Come out Potter and face me!" That was when Rias walked out.

"Can I help you?" She said, the Death Eaters were shocked. A devil? On British soil?

"I did not know Lord Voldemort summoned…" Lucius started, but he was hit with a huge blast sending him flying back into some of the others and parts of his torso were burned.

"He didn't and even if he did, I wouldn't serve him!"

"Then DIE DEVIL BITCH!" Said one of them and they all attacked. Rias just looked at the attacks coming right for her and she put up a wall that destroyed the spells. That was when Voldemort showed up.

"So, Potter's hiding again? And behind a powerful devil? Why don't you join me ? Leave that coward Pott…!" He said but he was interrupted by a shot that took his wand arm. "POTTER! YOU BASTARD!"

"Look who's calling who a coward Tom!" He said, Harry appeared out of nowhere with his wand smoking.

( **Flashback** )

 _As Rias was taking out Death Eaters and buying Harry time, he was finishing packing and was about to head downstairs with his trunk when he felt Voldemort appear. Forgetting that his wife was an all powerful devil and could handle herself Harry shrunk his trunk, put on his cloak and headed down to help her._

 _Once he was outside, he heard Tommy make an offer to her and that was when he fired a spell that he knew would let him be caught._

( **End flashback** )

"Harry, let's end this and leave." Rias said then she whispered into his ear. "The spell is _Morsmordre_ , used that ahead of the Unforgivables and you'll be in the clear."

"What? How do you know that?"

"What, I'm a devil, I'm not going to know about magic?" She did have a point.

"Kill Them!" Screamed Voldemort.

"MORSMORDRE MULTIPLO CRUCIO!" He said and a huge wave of the 'pain curse' fired from his wand and hit them all. The Death Eaters were screaming in pain. "That felt good and it was all legal too. Let's cover our tracks!" Rias nodded and was getting a teleportation spell ready. "Tom, as you can see, I'm not playing anymore. Come after me again and you will die. Morsmordre Multiplo Imperio!" Just then all of the Death Eaters he hit with the Crucio were now hit with the Imperio, "kill him." Harry said simply. Voldemort started to back up.

"You'll Pay For This Potter!"

"I'm sure I will, but not today." He said as Rias grabbed him and they ported out as Voldemort's loyal servants weren't so loyal right now.

TBC

* * *

 **Note:** _Got the 'Morsmordre' spell from Pyeknu._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

( **Time:** _After Harry and Rias defeated Voldemort._ )

It was pitch black and Harry couldn't see a damned thing."Where are we?" He asked.

"You are not going to believe this." She said.

"Oh just tell me, my dear wife." He teased.

"Okay, Stonehenge."

"Say WHAT? WHY?"

"To help you power up."

"Oh, sorry about that."

"That's alright." She said as she gave him a kiss.

"So what are we going to do here?"

"I am going to focus on the other Hollows and we are going to get them."

"I guess I'll have to trust you." She nodded and went to work on finding the Hollows.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Dursleys, Dumbledore, Moody and a rookie auror with pink hair in a wolf cut, dressed like a punk rocker and had blue eyes had appeared. They were in front of the house and were looking around. There they had seen dead Death Eaters. Some of them from Prestigious families."Nott, Crabbe and Goyle?" Said Moody, " I wonder why they were here.

Do you have a clue, Albus?"

Albus knew Moody was being sarcastic. "It looked like, they attacked the house." Said the auror, "I hope Harry's alright." She went to the door and knocked.

But there was no one there, "HARRY!" She called out.

They went in and went upstairs, they had seen the door was kicked in and they quickly had to dodge a shot from person that fired was a tall, buxom young woman with black hair in a ponytail she glared at them with blue-violet eyes. She was also dressed in a school uniform. She had her hand out and it was smoking, just then someone jumped into the room through the window.

He was blond and had blue eyes, he was also dressed in a school uniform. He had a sword out ready to slice and dice someone.

"Who are you?" She said, "where is our master?" Albus started to talk to them.

"Who are you, my dear?" He said he was cut by the wind of the boy's sword.

"WHERE IS OUR MASTER?" Screamed the boy.

"We don't know lad." Said Moody, the boy made his sword disappear and stood protectively by the girl.

"My name is 'Knight'," he said.

"And mine is 'Queen'. We are looking for our mast…" Out the corner of her eye, 'Queen' had seen a flyer.

She picked it up and read it. "This is a summons flyer, who lives here?"

"Why should we tell you?" Said Dumbledore, the auror got scared and Moody facepalmed.

"Idiot." He said that was when 'Queen' started to attack Dumbledore, sending him down the stairs.

"The person living here is Harry Potter."

"I see," said 'Queen'. "Do you think this 'Harry' hurt her?"

"No, he'd make sure she was safe." Said the auror.

"I'm Auror Tonks by the way."

"Is this about the Death Eaters?" Said Moody.

"Yes," said 'Knight'.

"We had seen the bodies," said 'Queen'.

"Would you mind coming with us, our boss would like to speak with you."

"Sure," so with that, they took off leaving Dumbledore at the house.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry was waiting on Rias to figure out where the other two hollows were. She was focused on them and she smiled. "Got them," she said right as the sun rose. Just then Harry felt power rushing through him and all of the sudden, his wand just exploded.

"HARRY!" She rushed over to him to see if he was alright. She looked at his hand and saw it was cut up.

"Don't worry, I'll fix this." He nodded as she started to heal him."This is going to hurt."

"It's fine," he said."I'm used to it." She looked at him and kissed him on the lips and they laced their fingers.

She started to heal him.

"You shouldn't have to." She said and went to work fixing his hand.

"Did you find out where the other hollows are?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, one is close by. Let me finish up here and we'll take off we still need to go to Gringotts to get some money."

"Yeah and then some breakfast." Rias nodded then she was finished healing him but, there was a problem.

"You have scars all over your hand."

"It's okay, I'll just wrap it up, it doesn't mean I can't touch you." He took her into his arms and hugged her. "Okay? Things are going to be fine." He lifted her head, "now, think you can port us to Diagon Alley?"

"Sure," she smiled and kissed him. So she did and they were gone from Stonehenge.

* * *

Meanwhile, 'Queen and Knight' were at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement talking to Amelia Bones, the head of the DMLE. "So, you two are here looking for your master," she said, she was a stocky woman, had the curves of a woman in her twenties. She had black hair in a bun, brown eyes and fair skin. She was in her basic uniform, stockings, boots and a monocle on her right eye. " And Auror Tonks, thinks Harry Potter is involved?"

"Yes ma'am." Said Tonks.

"Also you two are devils, with 'Queen' here being a fallen angel at one time."

"Yes," said 'Queen'.

"Alright, I'll see if I can help you two. What happened to Dumbledore?"

"Last I saw of him, he was knocked out ma'am." Said Tonks.

"Good, I'm getting sick and tired of him interfering in DMLE business. Now, what can DMLE do to help you?" Queen and Knight told her what was going on.

* * *

Meanwhile at Gringotts, Harry and Rias had walked into the bank. "Nice," said Rias.

"Yeah, they can do anything for you." Said Harry

"For the right price."

"Yep," so they walked up to a teller. "Good -I guess afternoon? Mr. Goblin. I was wondering if I can speak with Griphook, he's my accountant." The goblin, looked at him.

"Key please." He said.

"That's going to be a problem, it was taken from me and I never got a copy back."

"Who has your key?"

"Either Albus Dumbledore or Molly Weasley."

"We'll have them destroyed and have new ones made for you."

"I'll pay whatever the cost to get it done."

"Very well," the goblin hopped down. "Follow me please." So they went to a room and sat down. The room had some food in it and they helped themself to something to eat. Just then someone had came into the room. She had silvery blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, fair skin and was dressed in white robes designed be the top French fashion witches. Harry looked at her and was shocked.

It was Fleur Delacour, one of the champions from the Triwizard Tournament. "Fleur?" He said, she turned around and saw Harry.

"Harry!" She said as she hugged him and kissed his cheeks. "It iz good to see you." Harry smiled.

"Yeah you too Fleur." He kissed her back. "What are you doing here?"

"I am signing up to work at Gringotts."

"Really? So you're going to be a liazon or something?"

"Somezing like zat." He took her arm and led her to Rias.

"There is someone I'd like you to meet." So he led her to Rias, "Rias this is Fleur Delacour, Fleur this is Rias Gremory."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Delacour." Said Rias.

"You as well Ms. Gremory." Said Fleur, so they sat down and he started to explain everything that had happened within the last forty-eight hours. "You accidently summoned her?"

"Yes he did," Rias said. "Which led to us being bonded and married."

"Well, I know of a few witches zat will be jealous of you."

"Yeah, pretty much." Said Harry.

"By the way, Harry have you filed for emancipation yet?"

"Huh, no why?"

"You do know you are because you were forced to participate in an 'of age' tournament and won."

"Can I do it here?"

"I do not see why not." So all talking stopped when Griphook and the king of the Goblins, Ragnok. They stood up and bowed to him.

"You may sit." Said Ragnok, "Mr. Potter I am glad you decided to come and see us today."

"Glad to be here your highness." He said.

"Now, I hear that someone had stolen from you, we take theft very seriously."

"Of course what with you being a bank and all." Ragnok chuckled.

"I wish to help you, you see I was reading about last Tournament and had found out that you were forced into it. But was confused as to why you never came to emancipate yourself." Fleur looked at Harry with a 'I told you so' look.

"Okay, how do I do this?" Papers and a knife were placed in front of him.

"Just sign these papers and we'll take care of the rest. Also, we like to see which vaults you own so we'll need you to shed some blood in this bowl."

"Sure," so Harry sign the papers and then, he cut his finger and bled into the bowl. Then a sheet of paper came out.

 **Heritage test for Harrison James Potter-Gryffindor -Slytherin**

 **Name:** Potter, Harry James

 **Full Name** : Potter- Gryffindor- Slytherin, Harrison James

 **Spouse:** Potter nee Gremory, Rias

 **Clans**

Potter ( _head_ )

Gryffindor ( _head_ )

Slytherin ( _head via conquest_ )

Black ( _heir_ )

 **Life Debts**

Hermione Jane/Jean Granger (2011, 2012, 2013)

Virginia Lilith Black (2012)

Fleur Delacour (2014)

Gabrielle Bonheur Delacour (2014)

Hogwarts Students and Faculty (2012)

Severus Tobias Snape ( _from father_ )

Harry was surprised at what he read, he had a few questions. "Um, who's Virginia Lilith Black?"

"You know her as Ginerva Molly Weasley." Said Griphook, they quickly look at him.

"GINNY?" He said, "her mother was Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"Well, sort of."

"Sort of? She either was or wasn't."

"Her mother is Bellatrix, but not Lestrange." Said Ragnok.

"Okay, how does that… Son of a Bitch!" Said Harry.

"Figured something out Harry?" asked Rias.

"Lestrange is a golem." Ragnok smiled at him and nodded. "Let me guess, Mrs. Weasley wanted a girl and the 'Puppet Headmaster' decided that he'd take little ol' Virginia and give her to Mrs. Weasley."

"Because Molly Weasley couldn't have anymore children."

"So are they going to blame the Weasleys?"

"Surprisingly, no. You see Virginia is Arthur Weasley's daughter." Said Ragnok.

"So now what?" Asked Harry.

"You might want to talk to them."

"Alright, also everyone at Hogwarts owes me a life debt and Snape?"

"Yes, Mr. Snape owes your father a life debt because he saved Snape from some bullies in their Sixth year. This was after he started dating your mother."

"Great, we'll have to talk to him as well. Anything else?"

"We've noticed that you have a horcrux in your scar." Said Griphook.

"I got a What?"

"Yes and we would like to remove it, for a price." Said Ragnok. Everyone looked right at Harry.

"It's up to you Harry." Said Rias, Harry thought about it and looked at Ragnok.

"Ragnok, I'll…" He said.

To Be Continued

* * *

 **Note:** _Cue 'Roundabout' by Yes. I'm going to leave it here. Oh, I can't wait to see the reviews on this one. *Evil Grin*_


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time:** _"We've noticed that you have a Horcrux in your scar." Said Griphook._

 _"I got a What?"_

 _"Yes, and we would like to remove it, for a price." Said Ragnok. Everyone looked right at Harry._

 _"It's up to you Harry." Said Rias, Harry thought about it and looked at Ragnok._

 _"_ Ragnok _, I'll…" He said._

* * *

Chapter 3

"Ragnok, I'll do it." Said Harry, "what do you need me to do?"

Later, Harry was laid down on a table, "Don't Make The Super Suit Green! Or Animated!" He said as he was rolled into a room to remove the Horcrux. The others started to laugh, Harry was put to sleep and they started to work on him.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others started to talk about what was going on. "So what happens now?" Asked Rias.

"After Lord Potter gets completely healed, he will be beyond all of his limits." Said Ragnok.

"You know you can call him 'Harry'."

"Yes," said Ragnok.

"But what did you mean by, 'he will be beyond all of his limits' though?"

"Well, because of Harry's mother and her sacrifice, he had gained the majority of Voldemort's magical core energy."

"So, he's going to be a powerhouse?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, okay. Do we know what type of power will he be able to utilize?"

"Anything, Lady Potter."

"Call me Rias."

"Very well."

"So Harry's magic can be anything and be what? Godlike?"

"Almost, to quote a friend of mine once this happens 'he'll need a serious Nerf'."

"I see."

* * *

Later, Harry was in a room sleeping what happened to him off. Fleur was sitting on his right as Rias was on his left. Fleur was stroking his hair and Rias was holding his hand. He started to wake up, "ugh. Anyone get the name of that hippogriff that ran over me?"He asked.

"Are you alright?" Said Fleur, they help him sit up.

"Yeah, so am I unlocked?" He asked.

"Yes," said Rias.

"Everyzing is done and zhe Horcrux has been removed from you." Said Fleur.

"So, what now?"

"Well, you need to get your rings and we are going to get the rest of the Hollows." Said Rias.

"We'll let you get dressed so we can talk to Ragnok." Said Fleur, Harry nodded and got up. He started to get dressed and his clothes were fitting right. Which meant he needed new clothes.

"Guess I need a new wardrobe." He mumbled, then walked out.

* * *

Later, Harry walked out and headed for Ragnok's office and knocked on his door. "Come." Said the king of the Goblin nation. So, Harry walked into the office. "Ah, Harry are you alright?"

"Yes sir, I wanted to thank you for your help." He said and bowed to him.

"It is alright, anything to help a client."

"So, what's next?"

"Well, we are going to search for the Hollows." Said Rias.

"I guess Fleur's coming with?"

"No, but she is going to help you with Voldemort."

"Alright, I do want you to be ready to take him down." Fleur nodded, "good. Okay, so is there anything else we need to do?"

"No, that is all. But, we do have a way for you to have the Hollows come to you."

"Okay, we'd appreciate the help," Harry said. So they were told of a ritual how to locate the Hollows. "Well, it might be easy to find but not easy to get."

"Why would you say that?" Asked Rias.

"Because the ring is in the ruins of Gaunt house."

"And knowing the 'Dark Lord', he may have some protections around it." Said Ragnok, Harry nodded.

"Okay, we have to be on the lookout for what Riddle might have put out." Ragnok and Harry nodded. "Okay and what about the wand?"

"It's on Dumbledore." Said Harry, "he always has it on him, like a good little wizard. The only way to get it from him is to beat him in a duel."

"Don't worry Harry, you can beat him," said Rias. "I have faith in you." Harry smiled at her in thanks.

"After we get the ring and wand to Harry, then he'll be the Master of Death." Said Ragnok.

"Okay, where to first?" Harry asked.

"Let's go for the ring first." Said Rias.

* * *

Meanwhile Amelia, Tonks, 'Queen' and 'Knight' were looking for Harry and Rias. They were in a park and were standing in front of a row of townhouses. "Here's the secret Director." Said Tonks, she had admitted to her that she knew where they could get help finding Harry. So she showed the others a slip of paper with a location on it. "Read this."

Sirius Black is at #12 Grimmauld drive.

Amelia rolled her eyes, "a fidelius charm? Really?" She said, just then townhouses 11 and 13 started to move and another started to grow in between them. "Well, let's go in shall we?" Amelia had known Sirius was innocent and wouldn't do what people were saying he did. Once they went in, they could hear arguing.

"We Need To Find Harry!" Said, one person.

"Why Do We Need Him For Anyway?" Said another.

"Because YOUR Buddies Attacked The House! Protected My Ass!"

"Sirius, the Headmaster knows what he's doing!" Said a third.

"Yeah! Killing My Godson!" Said, Sirius.

"Once again the dog barks at his betters!" That was when they walked in and everyone saw them. At a table were a group of people, one had long brown hair, sunken brown eyes and was dressed in a shirt, slacks, and slippers, another had short dishwater blond hair, gray eyes and was in a suit that had seen better days, just like the man in the suit, another had long black, greasy hair and dark eyes, he was in all black. Lastly was a woman that was frumpy looking, had red hair, green eyes and was dressed like a housewife.

"Amelia!" Said, Sirius.

"Hello Padfoot," she said. Then she glared at the greasy one, "Snape. You're not his better!" Snape glared at her, "turn it down before I pluck them out! You don't scare me 'grease spot'! Now, we are here thinking you might have any idea on where Mr. Potter was. But, as we can see, you guys don't know where he is either."

"Yeah, we know, he went missing." Said, Sirius.

"He is alive, we do know that." Said Amelia.

"Oh goody," said Snape. Just then he was hit with a bolt of lightning.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce my companions. This is 'Queen' and her partner 'Knight'."

"Nice to meet you," said Queen. Knight just had a sword out ready to fight.

"Nice to meet you," said Sirius. "Maybe we can…"

"We can not!" Said Molly.

"And why not?" Asked Amelia.

"We don't help hussies!"

"You mean, 'YOU' don't help hussies." Said, Sirius.

"Look at her! She doesn't dress like a lady!" 'Queen' got mad.

"And how should a lady dress?" Queen asked, "like you? Or are you just jealous because I've got a better body? By the way, this is a school uniform. But, I can go hedonistic if you want. Knight has seen me that way."

"Oh have I ever and I wouldn't dare her. She'd do it." Molly got quiet.

* * *

(Scene: Ruins of Gaunt house)

Harry and Rias had appeared at Gaunt house, "well, here we are. Gaunt house," said Harry. They started to walk onto the grounds looking for the ring.

"It's somewhere around here," said Rias.

"We have to keep looking," so they did, not knowing that a huge snake was behind them and about to attack them.

(To Be Continued)

* * *

Note: Cue the JJBA end theme a.k.a. 'Roundabout'. Third chapter, done. Harry's healed, the Horcrux is gone. Anybody got anything you want to see in this story. I'll take requests. NO cancer comments! Unless you are one, (your horoscope sign)


	4. Chapter 4

**Last time:** _Harry and Rias had appeared at Gaunt house, "well, here we are. Gaunt house," said Harry. They started to walk onto the grounds looking for the ring._

" _It's somewhere around here," said Rias._

" _We have to keep looking," so they did, not knowing that a huge snake was behind them and about to attack them._

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Harry just looked up and saw the snake. "LOOK OUT!" He said, Rias quickly turned around and fired on it, killing it. They had seen black smoke coming from it and heard a high pitched scream. "That was a Horcrux?" They watched as the snake burned to ashes.

"Well, that's one Horcrux we don't have to worry about." Said Rias, "let's continue to look for the stone." Harry nodded so they continued to look for it and found it.

"What the?" He said, "the stone is a Horcrux?"

"I don't think so Harry." With that Rias used her magic to destroy the ring and get the stone. Is was a beautiful ruby that glowed and landed into his hand. He closed his hand over it and it formed a pendant on a golden chain.

He put it on Rias, "I want you to hold on to it. Until we get the wand." He said, she nodded. "Well, that's three Horcrux down and three to go." He didn't tell her about destroying the diary in his second year.

"Why don't we get the rest of them so we can be ready for Voldemort?" Said Rias.

"Good idea and I know where to go first." He said, so they head back to Gringotts. Just narrowly missing Dumbledore.

"What happened here?" He said, "did Tom move the ring?" He was moving gingerly because of what 'Queen' did to him. 'That damned Devil bitch!'

* * *

( _Grimmauld Place_ )

Sirius and the others were getting worried about Harry and Rias. "I have my best aurors looking for them right now Siri." Said Amelia, "don't worry. They'll find them." Meanwhile 'Queen' had gone back to talk to the rest of the peerage and Rias's family about what was going on. 'Knight' stayed in case Harry and Rias had came to the house.

* * *

( _Back at Gringotts_ )

Harry and Rias had came back to Gringotts. "Welcome back," said Ragnok.

"Sir," said Harry. "We need to talk."

"Of course, follow me to my office." So they follow the bank president to his office. Fleur had caught up with them.

"Welcome back," she said. They went into Ragnok's office.

"Now, what is it?" He said.

"Um, we think there is a Horcrux in the bank." Said Harry, he mentally counted down.

" **WHAT!** " Ragnok screamed.

"Told ya he'd be mad." Muttered Harry.

"Where Is It? So We Can Take This Person's Vault!"

"I want to say it's in the LeStrange Vault." Said Harry, "wouldn't put it past them. Especially after what they did to Black." Ragnok had called a goblin into his office.

" **Go to the LeStrange Vault and search for the Horcrux.** " He said in Gobbledy gook, the goblin nodded and took off. "We shall look for it Harry. Please relax and we'll tell you if we have found it." So they relaxed in a waiting room.

* * *

( _With Voldemort_ )

Voldemort was in pain, somehow he had lost three Horcrux and he didn't know how. "WORMTAIL!" He yelled, just then a fat, balding, rat like man showed up.

"Yes M-Master?" He said.

"Three of my Horcrux are gone, find out what's going on!" So Wormtail did and took off. Just then, he had felt another attack and this one Hurt. "Not Another One!"

* * *

( _Gringotts, a few minutes earlier_ )

The goblins searched the LeStrange vault and sure enough, there was a Horcrux. It was in Hufflepuff's goblet. "Take this to Ragnok." Said one goblin, so they do.

" **Sir, we found it.** " Said the goblin with the goblet.

" **Thank you,** " Ragnok said as he took it. "Well, looks like you were right Harry." Harry sighed.

"I hate being right." He said, "okay. You guys are going to take care of it?"

"Yes Harry, we will. See if you can find the others."

"You got it." With they left, "wanna go for some lunch?" He asked the girls, "Haven't eaten all day." So they agreed.

* * *

( _Back in the Underworld_ )

'Queen' had went to a huge manor to talk the 'Lucifer' and head of the Underworld. "We may have found who she's with." She said. The 'Lucifer' had long red hair, a red chin strap beard and blue eyes. He was dressed in a white suit, red shirt and black boots. He had a maid at his side, who had long silver hair, gray eyes and was very pretty.

"Who?" He asked.

"A young wizard named; Harry James Potter. He is protecting her and there is going to be a problem for the Phenex clan."

"What?" Asked the maid.

"She's married to him." The couple went buggy eyed.

"MARRIED?"

"How?" Said the Lucifer. So she told them about the contract that he found and his blood stained it by accident. "A 'Blood Pact' Loophole."

"The Old Generation were smart on that one." Said the maid.

"What's going on with my brother-in-law?"

"We were told, he is fighting a war against someone who fears death." 'Queen' said.

"Well, I guess we'll have to go up there and see if we can give them a hand. Grayfia, go up and see if you can help them. If I can get away, I'll come up."

"Yes, Sirzechs." The maid, Grayfia said and went with 'Queen' to go upto where Harry and Rias were.

* * *

( _With Harry, Rias and Fleur_ )

The three new friends were enjoying some lunch and talking not knowing that they were being watched. 'There they are!' Thought Wormtail, 'I can kill the devil bitch, bring Potter to master and take the Veela as a reward!' He drew his wand, not noticing the portal that opened behind him and Grayfia had stepped out of it. She had saw Pettingrew about to fire the killing curse at them and charged up. Both were about to fire…

* * *

TBC (cue 'Roundabout')

Note: _I will pray for your souls to make sure you get into Heaven. Because I know some of you just had a Heart Attack._


	5. Chapter 5

**Last Time:**

 _The three new friends were enjoying some lunch and talking not knowing that they were being watched. 'There they are!' Thought Wormtail, 'I can kill the devil bitch, bring Potter to master and take the Veela as a reward!' He drew his wand, not noticing the portal that opened behind him and Grayfia had stepped out of it. She had seen Pettigrew about to fire the killing curse at them and charged up. Both were about to fire…_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Wormtail had attacked them but, Rias had quickly stood a threw up a barrier protecting them. The attack bounced off of them. "Who are you?" She said Harry glared at the balding, fat man.

"Peter Pettigrew, my parents' betrayer!" He spat.

"That's right, Potter!" He said and started to attack again. But then, he was attacked from behind. "WHAT?" It was a young woman with grey hair and eyes. She was dressed in a maid's uniform.

"You will back away from the Gremory heir, now or I shall destroy you!" She said, as her hand was glowing. Wormtail wasn't known for his brains, he betrayed his friends, so thinking he was more powerful than some devil bitch he attacked her. That was the third biggest mistake he ever did.

Wormtail went flying and hit a wall, breaking every bone in his body. Rias and the others had seen her. "Grayfia," said Rias.

"Hello Rias," she said. "I see you have been busy."

"Uh yeah, this is my husband Harry."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." He said.

"You too Harry." She said.

"Why are you here, Grayfia?" Asked Rias.

"Akeno and Kiba have told us what had happened. Sirzechs had sent me to help you and your husband." They nodded and introduced Fleur to her.

"So what now?" Asked Harry.

"We still need to find the other Horcruxes." Said Rias.

"Get the wand and end this." Said Harry. With that, they took off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Akeno had returned to the Black manor. "I am back," she said. Kiba and the others looked over to her.

"Welcome back," said Sirius.

"Have the others come back yet?"

"Not yet, but we just got a message about Bellatrix's vault was taken." Said Sirius.

"Oh my," she said. "What happened?"

"Harry had told the goblins about her having a Horcrux in her vaults." Said Kiba.

"Good, we need to find out how many he made, how many did they take out and how many his has left." Just then someone came into the house. It was someone they all wanted to see. "HARRY!" Sirius grabbed his godson in a hug. "So, you got married?"

"It's a long story, Sirius," said Harry. "This is Rias Gremory and her sister-in-law Grayfia. Also, I'm sure you know Fleur."

"Okay, we found out what you did. How many Horcrux did he have in total and how many did you take out?"

"He had what was it seven?" Said Harry.

"I thought it was six Harry?" Said Rias.

"Forgot to mention the diary in the second year."

"So we got five?"

"Yep," the others were in shock. They took out five Horcrux?

"Count them off." Said Sirius.

"Me, the diary, the ring, the snake and the cup. We got two more."

"And the cup was in Bellatrix's vault?" Asked Sirius.

"No, the LeStrange vault." Said Rias.

"What's the difference?"

"Follow us," so they went downstairs to find a secret room. Inside was a young, emaciated woman. With black hair, pale skin and sunken eyes. She was laying do on a bed asleep in a deep coma. Harry had felt something power up inside of him. "VIGILAX!" White energy entered her and started to resuscitate her. She slowly started to open her eyes and woke up. Her eyes were as dark as they could be like Sirius's.

The others were in shock at who they were looking at. "Bella?" Said Sirius, she looked at him.

"Si-ri?" She said weakly. He went over to hug her.

* * *

Later, they were helping her get her body back to the way it was when she was younger. "So, you and your wife are looking for the Horcrux and the Hollows?" She asked.

"Yeah, we got two more to go." Said Harry.

"The Diadem and the Locket. KRECHER!" Bella started to cough. Just then an old, evil looking elf appeared.

"Mistress Bella, Yous come to saves Krecher." He said.

"Why would I save your pathetic hide? Get me the locket!"

"The Locket Mistress Bella?"

"Don't play stupid with me elf! Get Me Regulus's Locket! NOW!" The elf jumped and rushed out to get it. He returned with a locket it was silver and emerald with a snake shaped like an 'S'. He gave it to Bella, "thank you Krecher. You might be on the wall of honor."

"Thank you Mistress Bella." He said and popped away.

"Okay, here's the locket." She handed it to Harry, he looked at Rias who was ready. She nodded and he opened it and an entity came out of it.

"Now Rias!" He said and she fired on it, destroying it.

"One more to go." She said.

"Thank you Bella," said Harry and kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

( _With Voldemort_ )

Tom was screaming in pain and cursing everyone and everything. Wormtail was missing, his loyal death eaters were killing themselves. Potter was winning, he had to find the last Horcrux and protect it. ' _I also need to beat Potter, once and for all!_ ' He thought.

* * *

( _With Harry and the others_ )

Harry and the others were relaxing, enjoying some time with their friends and family. That was when Tonks and Remus had come in with Tonks tripping over the Troll's foot lamp (again). Kiba had caught her, "thanks." She said.

"You're welcome." Then they saw Harry, Rias, Fleur and Grayfia.

"HARRY!" Said Tonks as she rushed over to him, but she tripped, knocking him and the chair back and down.

"Ow," he said. Tonks snuggled against him.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" She said, she got up off of him and helped him up. He hugged her back.

"It good to see you too Tonks. Remus!" He hugged his other godfather. "Come on, I have someone I think you guys should meet." They went into the dining room and they had seen Sirius and the others there.

"Hey Moony, Tonksie!" Said Sirius, "guess who we found." They had seen Bella and were shocked.

TBC (You should be hearing 'Roundabout' in your head right about now)

* * *

 _Note:_ Vigilax = Awake. Real Bella concept came from Vincredible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Last Time:**

" _I so glad you're alright!" She said, she got up off of him and helped him up. He hugged her back._

" _It good to see you too Tonks. Remus!" He hugged his other godfather. "Come on, I have someone I think you guys should meet." They went into the dining room and they had seen Sirius and the others there._

" _Hey Moony, Tonksie!" Said Sirius, "guess who we found." They had seen Bella and were shocked._

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"BELLA?" They said.

"But how?" Asked Remus.

"I'm the real deal." She said, "Lestrange is a Golem. Isn't that right Aunt Walburga?" They heard muffled screams coming from where the painting of Sirius's mother was. They looked over to see the bottom part of her face gone.

"What's going on?" Asked Tonks.

"My mother wanted me to marry whoever I wanted. I wanted Arthur Weasley. But Aunt Walburga decided that I would marry one of the Lestrange brothers. When I declined, I was knocked out and the next I know, Harry finds me in a hidden dungeon." Everyone glared at the painting, Sirius wanted to get more paint thinner and end the curse of his mother.

The others had to sit down over this, "was the headmaster in on this?" Asked Tonks.

"Must've," said Harry. "Arthur's married to Molly."

"If I didn't hate that Prewitt bitch, I'd feel sorry for her." Said Bella.

"Why?" Asked Rias.

"Because she'll never have a daughter."

"What about Ginny?" Asked Remus.

"I gave birth to her."

"But she looks like Lily though." Said Sirius.

"Dumbledore."

"You mean she's under a spell that makes her look like that?"

"Yep." Said Harry, "he took Ginny from Bella and changed her. The only thing she kept was her green eyes because Arthur has green eyes."

"How is she supposed to look?" Asked Tonks.

"Like me," said Bella and they got a real good look at her. Bella was gorgeous, she was lightly tanned, had long wavy purple hair and once she gains ten to twenty extra pounds, she'd be very shapely.

"Dobby, can you give Ms. Bella another helping?" Said Harry. Just then more food was on Bella's plate, "eat Bella. You'll need it," Bella nodded and continued to eat. "Have you guys eat yet?" Tonks and Remus shook their heads, "sit. We'll be here for a while." So they eat, just then someone had entered the manor.

It was the Weasleys, "Harry." Said, Molly, as she went to hug him when Rias had stopped her.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," she said.

"Who are you? Harlot!" She said Harry glared at her.

"Lord Weasley, control your wife's mouth or shall declare a blood feud with her!" He said coldly, Ron was about to speak when everyone glared at him. He quickly shut up. "Now, yes she's my wife. My loving wife. Don't like it? Don't care. We know all of your dirty little secrets. Ain't that right, Virginia?" They looked at Ginny. Molly gulped, she knew she was caught. Why did she listen to the Headmaster?

"What are they talking about Mum?" Said the twins.

"Nothing, Don't Worry About It!"

"You mean the fact that after Ron you couldn't have any more children?" Said a voice she didn't want to hear. "Even he was a difficult birth." Everyone looked over and saw Bella. Arthur had seen her and suddenly, memories had appeared in his head. Memories of a happier time, "hello 'Artie'." She went right to him and gave him a kiss right on the lips.

Harry smiled at the sight, Molly was upset at the scene. "ARTHUR, STOP THIS AT ONCE!" She screamed, but he ignored her and grabbed a handful of Bella's ass. Then he pulled off and looked into her eyes.

"It's good to see you again Bella." He said.

"You too, Artie." She hugged him tightly.

"I have a lot to make up for, don't I?" She nodded.

"How did, You-Know-Who's right-hand woman…" started Ron.

"She's not." Said Harry.

"And how would you know?"

"Went to Gringotts, found out about it. Yes, you moron! That's why your vault's empty." Ron paled, "sweetie do Ginny a solid?"

"What do you need hun?" Said Rias.

"Break that spell on her." So she does and Ginny started to turn. Her hair was shoulder length, her eyes were greenish/ hazel and her skin slightly darkened. Everyone looked at her and Harry smiled. "Nice to meet the real you, Ms. Virgina."

She looked at herself and was amazed, "this is me?" She said.

"Yep, by the way. I'm Rias Gremory nice to meet you." Said Rias.

"Nice to meet you to Rias." She said and they shook hands. Molly was now freaking out, she couldn't do anything, not at that house.

Remus stood up, "excuse me." He said.

"Going to pick up Hermione?" Said Harry.

"Yeah, she's going to be happy to see you."

"I know and I'm going to have to explain Rias." With that Remus had left.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was trying to find out what was going on. Voldemort was in pain and was dying due to Snape telling Dumbledore. 'What has hurt him?' He thought. 'Everyone should be at Grimmauld Place by now.' With that, he teleported. Not knowing about the intruder that had shown up in the school. Rias had sent Kiba to Hogwarts.

"Okay, Harry said the Diadem was in a special place." He said, "excuse me?" Just then an elf had showed up.

"How may Mipzy help you?" She said.

"I'm looking for a special room in the school. I was sent to find something." He said.

"Is shows you the 'Comes and Goes' room." She said.

"Sure," so he followed her.

* * *

( _The Come and Go room_ )

Kiba was standing in the room and in front of a bust. "Okay, this must be where it is." He lifted a hood off of the bust and saw a tiara and smiled, "that must be it once we're done all Harry has to do it kill him." He was about to reach for the diadem when all of the sudden….

 **...To Be Continued** ( _just picture the JoJo's signature image_ )


	7. Chapter 7

**Last time:**

 _Kiba was standing in the room and in front of a bust. "Okay, this must be where it is." He lifted a hood off of the bust and saw a tiara and smiled, "that must be it once we're done all Harry has to do is kill him." He was about to reach for the diadem when all of the sudden…._

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

A ghost had appeared behind him, it was female, was in a long gown and had long hair. " _Excuse me?_ " She said, Kiba looked over to her. " _What are you doing with my mother's Diadem?_ "

"Pardon me, my lady." He said with a bow, "but do you know of Tomas Riddle?" The ghost gasped, "I see that you have. I'm sorry to say but he has turned your mother's belonging into an escape from Death." Just then another ghost had appeared, he was beefy and a baron.

" _The lad is right Helen,_ " he said. " _I saw him do it._ "

" _But, I do not want it destroyed._ " She said.

"We have a way to get the soul out, without damaging the Diadem."

" _If you have a way, then please do it._ " She said. Kiba nodded and teleported to the Underworld.

* * *

( **Black Manor** )

Dumbledore had appeared at the manor as the rest of the order had appeared. He had seen, Harry basically hanging Severnus upside down ten feet above the floor and a fall from that height would snap his neck, killing him. Harry wasn't the beaten down boy he wanted.

Also, he had a very beautiful redhead at his side. She was dressed in a school uniform. "Snape, I don't mind if you talk bad about me." He said, "I'll laugh with you. Talking bad about my father basically is getting old. No one cares that you're a victim anymore, at least he grew up. But, to attack my wife, Satan's little sister."

"My brother's Lucifer, dear." She said.

"Sorry Love, Lucifer's little sister. A real nice girl, once you get to know her. Real sweetheart, but you had to attack her?"

"She is a devil!" Said Snape.

"And? Don't tell me you care THAT much?"

"I think that you wanted to harm me, just to get at Harry." Said the red head.

"FINE, YOU DON'T DESERVE HER! YOU DON'T DESERVE ANYTHING!" Snape screamed.

"There it is," said Harry. "And it's because my name's not 'Snape' or would you not even be a father to me if it was? My mother hated you for a reason."

"Your mother was a mudblood slut!" Suddenly, it got real quiet, "what's the matter Potter? Shocked because the truth is out now? Your aunt was right, Lilly Evans was nothing but a whor…." He suddenly started to hit the ceiling then started to drop super fast right to the floor. Just then Dumbledore went to make his move, when all of the sudden Akeno hit the old man with another lightening bolt.

Then just as Snape was about to go splat on the floor, Harry stopped his momentum. "Compared to you, my mother was a saint!" He said icyly, then he rose him up to face level and whispered Snape's ear. "We both know the real reason why you are a potions master don't we? Squib rapist?" With that he kicked Snape right on the ear, knocking him out. "Get this son of a bitch out of my sight, before he becomes a decoration on the front of the ministry!" So Snape had disappeared, Rias slowly wrapped her arms around him, giving him comfort.

Then they both looked over to see the esteemed leader of the Order of the Phoenix. "Once again, the old man comes to save his Pet Death Eater." She said.

"Well, he's here." Said Sirius, "we can start the meeting."

* * *

( **Room of Requirement** )

Kiba had returned with the Diadem and Helen had seen him. " _You've returned?_ " She said.

"I promised," he said. "As a [knight], I must keep them." He showed her the Diadem and it was as beautiful as when it was first made. He even put it into a display box to show it off. Now that they got to really see it, it looked like two platinum ravens where the body of it as their wings touched as diamonds and tanzanites made up the rest. "Yeah, surprisingly there is some mythril in it as well." The ghosts were in shock.

" _MYTHRIL?_ " They said Kiba nodded.

" _It shouldn't be a surprise, it is a magical item._ " Said the Bloody Baron.

" _Thank you Sir…_ " Started Helen.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Kiba Yuuto," he said.

" _Well, thank you Sir Kiba. You have kept your word to me. I shall tell Filius about this._ " Kiba nodded, placed the Diadem down and left the room.

* * *

( **Malfoy Manor** )

Riddle was screaming his head off, as if he was being tortured. His followers didn't know what to do, "POTTER! YOU BASTARD!" He screamed, Potter did it, of course. They'll find the half-blooded bastard and kill him!

* * *

( **Black Manor** )

The Order were now arguing about what Harry and Rias were doing. "You Are Ruining Everything!" Said an older member.

"Really?" said Harry. "Because, we want to end this ASAP."

"It doesn't matter what you want!"

"Oh, so me being YOUR Golden Boy and the only one that can beat that no nose bastard doesn't matter to you?" They started to back track.

"I didn't mean that, there were plans…"

"Yeah and I made them. Also, don't blame Rias about this and say she controlling me! My plans are going the way I have them. It's almost time, let us handle it!" But of course, Dumbledore had to want the spotlight.

"I'm sorry Harry but I am going have end all of this." He quickly rose and attacked Rias but, Harry threw up a hand a shield blocked the shot. Dumbledore was in shock.

"I knew you were going to do that, that a reason to do this. I, Harrison James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Challenge, Albus Wulfric Brian Percival Dumbledore in a duel to the death!" Everyone gasped, "No Seconds!" Dumbledore gulped and looked at everyone. They looked back at him awaiting his answer. He looked back to Harry and the look in Harry's eyes was cold.

"Harry, must we do this?" He said.

"Are you telling me the 'Great Albus Dumbledore' is a coward?" The rest of the Order gasped, "now I know how you defeated Grindlewald. You let others do it for you!"

"Alright! I, Albus Wulfric Brian Percival Dumbledore, of the minor house of Dumbledore, accept Lord Harrison James Potter's challenge."

"Since, you're going to take too long to decide when, let's do it now." Sirius spoke up.

"I have the perfect place too." He said, everyone followed him to the basement.

* * *

( **Black Basement dueling chamber** )

Everyone were there to see this duel, this was going to be one for the ages. The 'Boy Who Lived' vs the 'Leader of the Light'. They went at it, shots were flying everywhere. But then, Harry had suddenly felt everything Dumbledore did to him, everything that had happened to him was his fault, now it was time to pay. Harry started to get powered up, his clothes started fly up and his eyes started to glow.

"DUMBLEDORE!" Screamed Harry, he channeled all of his power in to this one shot. "Benediximus vobis in futura conatus." He said softly, he hit his move and the hit Dumbledore took knocked him to the wall and broke every bone in his body. He put Dumbledore in a coma, "with that win. The Elder Wand is mine." Harry took the wand and then all three of the Hallows were back together. Just then, Harry was lifted in the air and in clothes changed. He was in a black shirt, cargo pants, boots and cloak. With the Hallows logo hanging around his neck.

"Game, Set and Match Riddle. It'll soon be your turn."

"Well Harry, you are now the 'Master of Death'." Just then, there was a chill in the air and a being in all black appeared in front of them.

" **So, You Brought Them All Together?** " The being said, they looked at it. The being, was female, had pale hands and they could see the lower half of her face. She also had a Latin Accent.

"Who are you?" Asked Rias.

" **You Can Call Me 'La Muerte'.** "

"Wait a minute," said Hermione for the first time since being there. "The Queen of the Land of the Remembered?"

" **That Is Right Ms. Granger.** " Then she looked at Harry, " **so I guess you are my new master?** "

"Um," Harry started. "I'd rather we be co-workers."

" **Co-workers?** "

"Yeah, I'm not one to have slaves or 'tools'. If you're going to be under me then I'd rather we have a 'Boss-Employee' type of relationship but, the employee can't be fired." Muerte smiled at him, she's going to like working with him.

" **Then, what would you like me to do 'El Jefe'?** "

"I'll need you to bring back a handful of people who died before their time."

" **Alright.** "

"And I'd like you to start with Cedric Diggory." She smirked.

" **How did I know you were going to ask?** " With that she snapped her fingers and then a young man had appeared. He was tall, had short black hair and slightly pale skin. He was dressed in a white shirt, black slacks and boots. Everyone were in shock, Cedric Diggory was there and he woke up.

"Where am I?" He said.

* * *

( **Dining Room** )

"Wait, you mean all of 'You-Know-Who's Horcruxes are destroyed and Harry's the master of Death?" Said Cedric.

"Yep," said Sirius.

"So, what do we do first?"

* * *

( **Diagon Alley** )

Harry and Muerte were just walking, talking like two friends. Harry was in a sleeveless mechanic shirt, jeans and boots. Muerte was in a black T-shirt with the words ' _I'll be seeing you, soon._ ' On the front, black jeans and sandal boots. She had shocking white hair and dark eyes. The right half of her hair was in braids. She had a little bit more color in her skin. ( _Think Laura in Street Fighter 5 dressed that way_ ) She grabbed his arm and they talked about starting a new faction.

"I think it's a good idea, Beth." Harry said.

" _I agree Harry,_ " she said. " _I'll get the paperwork for you to sign_. _But, for the meantime,_ " She kissed him on the lips, Harry was stunned. " _That will let you bring back anyone else you want._ " With that she disappeared to get the paperwork for Harry. While she was gone, Harry went to talk to the goblins one more time not knowing he was followed and was about to get hit….

To Be Continued.

* * *

 **Note:** _That's another one down and Cedric's back. Yes, Harry will be bringing back more people as well. Some that might not surprise you._


	8. Chapter 8

**Last Time:** _Harry and Muerte were just walking, talking like two friends. Harry was in a sleeveless mechanic shirt, jeans and boots. Muerte was in a black T-shirt with the words 'I'll be seeing you, soon.' On the front, black jeans and sandal boots. She had shocking white hair and dark eyes. The right half of her hair was in braids. She had a little bit more color in her skin. (Think Laura in Street Fighter 5 dressed that way) She grabbed his arm and they talked about starting a new faction._

" _I think it's a good idea, Beth," Harry said._

" _I agree Harry," she said. "I'll get the paperwork for you to sign. But, for the meantime," She kissed him on the lips, Harry was stunned. "That will let you bring back anyone else you want." With that, she disappeared to get the paperwork for Harry. While she was gone, Harry went to talk to the goblins one more time not knowing he was followed and was about to get hit…._

* * *

 **Death's Deal**

 _ **Chapter 8**_

* * *

"DIE POTTER!" Screamed a Death Eater, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry, utilizing his new powers as the master of death, calmly spun on his heel and caught the killing curse in his hand. Harry decided to play with the death eater a little bit and so began to toss the killing curse from hand to hand almost juggling whilst he slowly approached the death eater.

Frozen in place by fear, the pitch cloaked man simply stared as his apparent death walked slowly closer.

Harry stopped playing catch with himself and stood in front of the death eater.

He raised the killing curse up to the man's face and spoke. "This war is over," Harry spoke matter of factly. "Your master is mortal, tell him how close you came to death and tell him that we are coming for him," he finished punctuating his words by crushing the magic of the killing curse.

* * *

Later Harry walked out of Gringotts and into the wands of Aurors. Leading them was Yaxley, Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "What now Yax?" He said.

"You Are Under Arrest Potter!" He said.

"Really? You better have a good charge and can make it stick or else I'll have not only your badge but, your friend's too!" Harry just stared at him with a hard glare at him.

"Get On Your Knees Potter!" He said.

"How's about you kiss my ass Yaxley?" Yaxley was pissed and was about to fire off a Crucio curse when Bones showed up with a wand at his throat.

"I dare you Yaxley!"

"I'm here on the Orders of the Minister, your boss!"

"You mean former Minister if you're talking about Fudge." Said Harry, they looked at Harry.

"What do you mean?" Said Yaxley.

"Why do you think I went to Gringotts, you idiot? All of Fudge's secrets are out in the open." Yaxley paled, "also I'm immune to you and your idiocy. If you ever try this again, I'll introduce you to my new employee."

"Who would work for you?" Yaxley sneered, Harry pulled out the Hollows. Yaxley's eyes went bugged, "i-is that…?"

"Yep, we have a 'boss-employee' relationship." Bones took his wand and placed anti-magic cuffs on Yaxley and his group.

"Congratulations Harry." She said as she took them away.

* * *

( **12 Grimmauld Pl** )

There was a visitor in the house, he was over 6 feet tall, had long red hair and aqua eyes. He had a red goatee, was dressed in a white suit, red shirt and black boots. "Oni-kun." Said Rias as she got up and hugged him.

"Hello Rias-tan," he said, as he hugged her. "Now, what happened?" So Rias had told her brother, about how she met Harry and their adventures. Sirius and the others wanted to know who he was.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Said Rias, "this is my brother. Sirzechs Lucifer, Sirzechs this is Hari-Kun's godfather Sirius Black." She introduced him to everyone else.

"The 'Satan'?" Said Hermione.

"One of them, Granger-san." He said, "that is who I am."

"Don't worry Hermione," said Rias. "I consider you a friend because you are my husband's friend. My friends are like family to me." That was when Harry had walked in and saw who was there.

"So, are you a 'man of wealth and taste'?" He said to Sirzechs. Sirzechs and Sirius laughed out loud.

"Good one Pup!" He said.

"I love that song." Said Sirzechs.

"So, you're Rias' brother?"

"Yes, Potter-tan."

"Call me Harry," just then Beth had come back with a smile on her face. "Ah, hey! So everything went well?"

"Yep," she said as she handed him the papers. "Gonna need your signatures."

"Welp, time to do the one thing all leaders hate."

"Paperwork." He, Sirzechs and Beth said. So, Harry started to read and sign things.

"By the way Cedric, I have some paperwork for you to sign as well." She handed him a packet to fill out and sign.

"I can understand why you guys don't like this." He said.

"Um," started Hermione.

"Yes, Hermione?" Said Beth.

"If someone wants to join him, can they?"

"You'll be a member of his faction and not his peerage Hermione." Hermione started to think about it and nodded. "Okay, here you go." She handed Hermione the paperwork. She went to fill it out.

"Beth," said Harry. "You can't be my second right?"

"That's right I'm a deity, even though you are my boss. I can't get involved, it has to be someone who died."

"Okay; **I Call Upon Lillian Rose Evans, Awaken From Premature Slumber!** " He said, just then, lights started to shine almost blinding everyone in the room. The wind started to blow in the room.

"This Is Getting Interesting!" Said Sirius.

"I Was Wondering When He Was Going To Call Her Back!" Said Rias, then the lights got brighter and suddenly a body was on the floor. She was in a white gown and looked every bit as she did when she died. Everyone went over and to see her, Sirius was the first one there.

"Lils?" He said.

"Siri?" She said she shed tears at seeing her friend. They hugged each other tightly.

"Rest, for a while."

"Wait, where's Harry? Where's my baby? I heard his voice."

"Yeah, uh about that." Said Sirius.

"What is it Sirius?"

"There's something you should know."

"Don't tell me he's in love with someone that looks like me but she's from a Pureblood family? Because I don't think I could take that." Sirius and Remus looked at each other in shock.

"Well Lily," started Remus. "He's married," she was shocked. Her son was married?

"Married?" She said, just then Rias walked over to her.

"Hello Lady Potter, I'm Rias Gremory-Potter, Harry's wife."

To be Continued

* * *

 **Note:** _New chapter dropped, let me know if I have to call for an ambulance._

 **Edit:** _Thanks to jrenn185 for their help._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Last time:**_ _**I Call Upon Lillian Rose Evans, Awaken From Your Premature Slumber!**_ " _He said, just then, lights started to shine almost blinding everyone in the room. Wind started to blow in the room._

" _This Is Getting Interesting!" Said Sirius._

" _I Was Wondering When He Was Going To Call Her Back!" Said Rias, then the lights got brighter and suddenly a body was on the floor. She was in a white gown and looked every bit as she did when she died. Everyone went over and to see her, Sirius was the first one there._

" _Lils?" He said._

" _Siri?" She said she shed tears at seeing her friend. They hugged each other tightly._

" _Rest, for a while."_

" _Wait, where's Harry? Where's my baby? I heard his voice."_

" _Yeah, uh about that." Said Sirius._

" _What is it, Sirius?"_

" _There's something you should know."_

" _Don't tell me he's in love with someone like me but she's from a Pureblood family? Because I don't think I could take that." Sirius and Remus looked at each other in shock._

" _Well Lily," started Remus. "He's married," she was shocked. Her son was married?_

" _Married?" She said, just then Rias walked over to her._

" _Hello Lady Potter, I'm Rias Gremory-Potter, Harry's wife."_

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Lily looked at the beautiful girl, she sorta looked like her, if she was born Japanese and at her age. But there was one word that hit her. 'Wife.' "I… I'm sorry," she said. "But, did you say…?"

"Wife, Lils." Finished Sirius, "your son married a devil." Lily almost fainted.

"Be dead for 14 years and everything goes topsy turnsy." She said, "how did it happen?" So they explained it to her and she nodded. "So it was an accident? Do you want out Gremory-san?"

"No," said Rias. "I can love him."

"Well, welcome to the family." With that, Lily hugged Rias. Then they looked at Harry as he was out cold and saw Beth with his head on her lap. "Will he be alright?"

" _ **Just slight magic exhaustion,**_ " the incarnation of death said. " _ **He'll be fine.**_ " Lily went over to kiss her son on the forehead.

* * *

Later, Harry woke up. "Did it work?" He asked, just then he heard a voice.

"You tell me," he looked over and saw her.

"M-Mom?" He said. She went over to her son and hugged him tightly. "Are, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, so you married a devil?" Harry blushed.

"Um, yeah. I hope you're not…"

"You don't have to worry about that, I like her." Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad, now that you are here I need your help." She sat down next to her son and they talked. He told her his plans and she was interested in them.

"So you are trying to start a faction and end this with Riddle?"

"He's weak now, I got all of his Horcruxes. Also, I have the Hollows that's really how you're here."

"How do I join you?" She said Beth gave her some forms to fill out.

" _Harry wants you to be his second._ " She said, Lily looked the forms over and filled them out no questions asked.

* * *

Later, Harry and Lily were out to lunch enjoying their outing. With him telling her his tales in Hogwarts. "So you climbed up the back of a mountain troll just to save Hermione?" She said, he nodded. "How did a troll get into the school anyway?"

"Quirrell-mort." He was telling her about his first year at Hogwarts and she was not of the happiness. Wait 'till she hears about his years to fourth. "Now with Dumbledore defeated, all we have to do is take out Riddle."

"Well, thanks to you, Cedric, Hermione and I can help you."

"Yeah, maybe even Bella as well." Just then the Lestrange brothers had made their attack. Harry and Lily dodged.

"Wow," she said. "These powers are amazing."

"YOU HAVE TAKEN EVERYTHING AWAY FROM US POTTER!" Screamed Rodolphus.

"NOW WE RETURN THE FAVOR!" Screamed Rabalstan.

"You are welcome to try boys!" Said Harry, "let's try something new." So the battle was on and all of a sudden, Harry had summoned about five, demonic, dead, bikers that went right for them. The brothers started to pale. "Take care of this." He said, they nodded and went after the LeStranges. Harry and Lily got out of harm's way. The LeStranges thought they could beat the demons and they were wrong.

The demons had basically 'tuned' the brothers until they were near death. Then Harry waved them off, they knew that he could have killed them on a whim.

"That's how close you were to death boys," Harry said they walked away.

* * *

Later, Lily and Harry went into the Wizengamont. They were meeting for the final time and Harry requested that all members get dark mark checks to be made to all members. Those that were complaining were accused Death Eaters or sympathizers. They were the first ones to be checked, sure enough, those that were accused Death Eaters and were arrested. Then mother and son had gone back to Grimmauld Place.

As they walked in they had seen Fleur and Tonks talking to Rias who had seen them coming in. She got up and went to them and hugged Harry. Hermione wanted to ask a few things and 'Beth' was more than happy to answer them. "So, everything is almost ready?" Asked Rias.

"Just about," said Harry. "All we have to do now is wait on him to make the next move."

"Riddle is going to," said Beth. "I just know it."

"Just wish we knew what he was going to do." Said Harry.

"Well, if you need me you got me, dear." Said Rias.

"Thanks." So everyone sat down and started to plan on what to do about Voldemort.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Lestrange Brothers went to their master defeated and came back like scolded dogs. "First, my Horcruxes were destroyed by the boy! Then my Death Eaters are killing each other! Bella's secret was out! Finally, I send you two out to find and kill the boy and you FAILED! CRUCIO!" Said Tommy and the pain curse hit the LeStranges, hard.

"WE'RE SORRY MASTER!" They said, then he stopped. Then the Dark Lord had stopped the spell.

"Now, I want everyone prepared to end this! Potter will DIE!" So he got everyone ready for the final battle.

TBC

* * *

 **NOTE:** _I am not going to throw in a cliffhanger because SOMEone had said that it was getting cliche. I know some of you are going to be like, 'don't listen to them', it's fine. Those people who said it will never be cool as us. d ^_^ b_


End file.
